


Heylin Troubles

by LordPocky



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Hope you like triggers, M/M, Why do I write these things....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPocky/pseuds/LordPocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like any other fic, new Shen Gong Wu creating trouble....except this time the trouble the Wu brings for one person saves another. Mentions of Chase and Jack as a past relationship. Pairings shall be put up as they're revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The new Wu

"Ah think he gone knocked his noggin a little hard," Clay said, bending over the unconscious, prone form of their rival, a bit of a troubled look painted behind his mask of hair. It wasn't often a showdown rendered anyone unconscious. Hell, it wasn't often Jack wound up unconscious, all his butt-kickings must've hardened his head far more than average.

"He'll be okay," Raimundo said, nonetheless tossing a slightly concerned look to the pale boy.

Clay started though, staring at the sight of blood that had begun seeping out of the black void of his coat. "Okay, huh?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He pushed the coat open and lifted the red zombie shirt, inspecting the injured area under it.

There were several quiet gasps as five sets of horrified eyes were locked on the alabaster injury. "Yo guys, I didn't do that!" Raimundo said quickly, holding up both hands defensively. "I mean, I smacked him around a bit but.....not that hard, right?" he said, eying the blood warily. His tanned skin paled at the idea of injuring Jack so badly, what was usually a comical sight to see Jack planted face-first into the mud suddenly turned worrying.

"Weren't none of us that went and did this...." Clay said, carefully inspecting the wound. "Ain't none of us use a blade in showdowns." His fingers gently lined up on either side of the gash, inspecting how deep it was. "This looks a couple 'a days old at least anyway. If I had any guess....." he trailed off, his brows creasing harder. "Ah think bringin' him back ta the temple might be best."

"I do not understand. Where could he get this from?" Omi asked, eyes tracking each other dragon. They all seemed to have their own suspicions, but Omi had been perhaps sheltered enough to be blissfully oblivious.

A strained look passed Clay's face as he carefully wrapped Jack in his arms, mindfully avoiding the injury that'd opened in the showdown. "Lets us have a sit down about it later," he answered, silently hoping Omi would forget about it in time. 

Kimiko, torn between revulsion and concern, gently pressed a bandage to his side, taping it as best she could. "There....that should last until we get back to the temple. But.....are you sure this isn't just another trick?" she asked, unable to hide her wary looks towards the unconscious red-head.

"Oh yes! I must agree with Kimiko, this seems to be the most typical of Heylin methods of EVIL!" Omi agreed.

"No, it ain't right to leave him anyway," Clay said, cradling Jack's head into his shoulder as he sat them both onto Dojo's back. "If he's got something brewin' we'll deal with it then."

The rest crawled onto Dojo's back, eyes locked on Jack in a mix of worry and suspicion. "Back to the temple post haste! Hold on tight kids," Dojo said, taking off. I think this is the right plan too, Master Fung wouldn't want you to leave even an enemy in that state....and yes, even Jack Spicer."

After a few minutes in silence Kimiko spoke up, "What was the power of that Shen Gong Wu?"

"The Goldfish Lament has the power to--" Dojo broke off, his head snapping around in dismay, "WE FORGOT RAIMUNDO!" he cried, a look of horror on his face. "Someone else must have nabbed the Wu while we weren't looking and used it!"

"We're gunna need to go back fer Rai later.....Jack don't look like he can make the return trip..." Clay said, holding tighter to the albino as he seemed to go even paler as his body trembled. "He's loosin' blood too fast ta last long."

Kimiko looked between Clay and Jack, biting her lip. She sighed and shook her head. "Rai will be fine, we need to get Jack bandaged up, he won't last long like this. Besides, he probably activated it himself by accident." But not even she was convinced by that reasoning.

No one liked the idea of leaving their leader alone, but he was armed with the Changing Chopsticks, Third Arm Sash, and their new Wu....not to mention his Sword of the Nebula. Their leader wasn't weak, he could take care of himself, even if he was a goof-off. Each dragon in turn cringed at the thought that perhaps it was simply another Heylin ploy. Not only was it worrying to think that it was possible Raimundo had fallen into a trap, but the idea that they would injure even Jack that badly just to capture him.

The rest of the trip was spent in a deafening silence, only broken once they reached the temple. Clay leapt off Dojo and turned to the rest. "Go back ta get Raimundo, ah'll take care 'a Spicer."

They nodded and flew back off, Omi and Kimoko clenched tightly at the scales as Dojo took off even faster than their trip back to the temple. They no longer had an injured passenger to worry about.

\---

"Hello Raimundo.....fancy seeing you here."

"Oh fuck...." Raimundo's eyes widened at the sight. His heart clenched and leapt into his throat.....he knew there was going to be one hell of a painful fight.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's not here!" Kimiko cried. She turned left and right, eye pressed tightly to the Falcon's Eye, squinting as she tried to find Raimundo. 

Omi ran around, looking left and right, hoping to find their leader laying somewhere out of the sun, maybe just out of the range Kimiko was searching. "Is it not possible for you to smell him out?" he asked, pausing to eye Dojo.

"Look kids, I'm not your-- he broke off and began sniffing, whipping his head around curiously. "Hold on....I smell something...." he changed to his full-sized form and snuffed at the ground. He lifted his head to hold up a shred of blood-soaked white, tossing it in front of Kimiko. "I do smell something," he began, shifting back to his small form to scoot over to her, "I smell blood."

Omi clutched at the tattered, formerly white, shirt and brought out a more sullen look. "Chase Young...."

\---

"Hello Raimundo.....fancy seeing you here."

"Oh fuck...." Raimundo's eyes widened at the sight. His heart clenched and leapt into his throat.....he knew there was going to be one hell of a painful fight. "What did you do to make my friends leave without me?!" he demanded, fists balling at his sides.

Chase stepped forward, holding the goldfish Wu in one hand as it drifted around his hand as though it were swimming. "Do?" he asked casually, slowly walking nearer as Raimundo backed away. "Well, when you dropped the Wu to tend to my.....assistant," he said in a spite-filled tone, "I took it and used it. The Goldfish Lament has the power to temporarily erase one select memory for ten minutes.....your friends just forgot about you is all."

Ten minutes. Okay, he could last ten minutes.....but wait....how long would it take to get to the temple? Would they come back for him first? Or would they tend to their wounded enemy?

"You've already cost me one servant...but I suppose I don't care terribly. He wasn't the one I wanted." Chase continued forward until Raimundo had backed himself against a stone. "But....I certainly wouldn't be opposed to taking a replacement."

There was a pinch in Chase's fingers that gripped Raimundo's jaw and jerked it this way and that, peering at him, judging him. Raimundo jerked his face away, biting his teeth as he gave the fiercest glare he could muster. "Yea right, dream on if you think I'm gunna work for you!"

Chase barked a laugh as he shook his head. "Work for me?" he asked, seemingly tickled by the idea. "No Raimundo, I have some other way you could serve me," he said, pressing his larger form against Raimundo's, trapping him against the wall of stone. "I can think of another way I'd like for you to serve me where I'm sure you'd be much better suited...." he smirked, running a hand along Raimundo's side, trailing up his thigh in a tender caress, moving to his stomach with the hem of his shirt following his hand, lifting up to his chest to expose delightfully bronzed skin.

After a few moments of shock, Raimundo slapped Chase's hand away. He'd come to expect pain-filled encounters with Chase Young, not the eerily tender touches. "Get away from me!" he snapped, covering his frightened tone with one of anger. His hatred for the warrior was not something he bothered to hide, his confusion though....

"What are you even doing?!" he choked, planting his palms flat against Chase's chest, forcing him to at least arm's length, and yet it did not deter the hands from returning to his body. "Look, if this is some weirdo new tactic, okay, fine, you win. I'm officially freaked the fuck out." It was always hard to admit a loss, but there was no way even he himself would buy the idea that he was winning that one.

"What I'm doing? Inspecting my property," he mused, fingers hiding no shyness to their touch, roaming at the arm's length Raimundo was trying to keep him at. 

The younger boy froze, eyes painfully wide in alarm and fear. "P......property?" he choked out, fingers shaking a bit against Chase. Quickly he pulled himself back to reality, using all his strength to shove Chase back. "Yea, there's no way I'm your 'property' or anything even slightly close to that!" he snarled, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Chase chuckled cruelly. He didn't seem to care too much about how repulsed by him Raimundo was, rather it seemed to entertain him that Raimundo seemed to think Chase would care, the young dragon perhaps deluded himself a little. 

Once again Raimundo opened his mouth to issue further complaint but was cut off. Chase pulled his arm back and slammed it into the dragon's stomach, leaving him to choke for air, crumpling over the balled up fist. Raimundo gripped desperately at Chase to try to avoid falling to his knees.

A gentle hand stroked his cheek almost lovingly. "Shhh," Chase cooed, pulling Raimundo flush against his body. "Let's get you home."

Raimundo shook himself back to reality as quickly as he could, pushing as far back from Chase as he could, returning the punch with one to Chase's left cheek. "Dream on you creep!" he snapped, jerking out of Chase's arms.

"BLADE OF THE NEBULA!"

The sword whipped through the air, only managing to nick Chase Young before being stilled by the staff of the kwan dao. "Foolish plan," Chase hissed, a tone that spoke volumes about his anger. "If you won't come quietly in one piece.....I can fix that." Something of a challenging smirk settled onto his lips, he was eager to pick up a fight with Rai, violence was merely second nature to him.

Raimundo's eyes fixed on the weapon, shivering just slightly. The last time he'd seen it Master Monk Guan himself could barely hold up against Chase Young. 

"My friends will be here soon," he growled, holding his sword tightly in both hands. "You can try all ya like, but I just have ta wait till then!" he sneered. Beating Chase was way too far beyond Raimundo....but he could defend himself until his friends returned to save his sorry ass.

"Quite right," Chase agreed, casually beginning to pace around the dragon, eyes tearing into him. "So no more hesitation...." he lapped at his lips in anticipation.

It had been a long time since Raimundo had found himself in such pain. It didn't hit for a moment, feeling icy cold. The separated weapon plunged into his side looked surreal, Chase didn't move to push further, tear sideways, or even pull it out. It was almost like he was waiting for Raimundo to react....and when he did, the pain seemed to have some sort of rebound effect. "Gh!!" he chocked, hands shakily going to the kwan dao, his only thought to get it out. "Fuh....fuck.....christ...." his whispered, voice hoarse in his throat.

"Ah ah, don't touch it," Chase purred, catching Raimundo as he fell forward. "Don't worry little dragon of air, I'll take care of you." He stole the blade back and immediately pressed his hands firmly over the fresh wound. "Let's get you home. That worthless witch should be able to at least stem the bleeding."

Raimundo trembled as Chase pulled them both onto the back of a panther, cradling the boy against his chest, hand still pressed to the deep wound.

\---

"Where's Rai?" Clay asked, looking up from his seat on the floor towards Kimiko.

"He--" she choked back her words, eyes landing on the pale boy almost completely hidden in bandages that Clay sat next to. "He....."

"We believe Chase Young has kidnapped Raimundo," Omi supplied.

"Clay..." Kimiko whispered, leaning next to the Texan, "do.....do you think Jack was.....I mean, did Chase....?" she bit her lip in concern, heart clenching in her worry. Would Raimundo end up like Jack? And just what were the extent of Jack's wounds? 

His blue eyes dropped, returning to the prone form in his bed. "Can't answer yah there. It ain't none o' my business to be pokin 'round in his business." His brow furrowed as he spoke, "Can't say I ain't curious though..."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my terribad attempt at a Texan accent.....and my not so good writingness :B No idea how long this'll be, but lets hope you're in with me for the long run ;D


End file.
